Silence
by Hutcchy
Summary: It's November the eleventh the day in which we take a moment of silence to remember those that have gone. With there being less and less survivors from the world wars, England wants to make sure that the people are not forgotten, but how? UK bros and commonwealth make an appearance


**I wanted to write something for Poppy / remembrance day so this came up. There isn't much about this so I thought I should do something about it. I don't think this is offensive in any way but I would like to apologize if it is. **

**Thank you Rosey for editing ;)**

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Looking at himself one last time in the mirror, he wondered if he really should be doing this. Not the taking part in the march, he would never miss that. He was concerned about whether he should wear the same uniform that he'd worn when fighting in the trenches.

The last veteran from that war had died the year before, but he felt the need to continue the memory. Just because there are no survivors left to tell of an event that came to pass, doesn't mean that it didn't happen.

With that thought another idea came to mind. The Briton brought out his green RAF military outfit he'd worn during WWII, a smile playing his lips. Running his fingers over the material, he was pleased to see that it was still in such good condition.

Changing out of the other uniform relatively quickly, the Englishman started to put on the new uniform. Hopping on one foot as he attempted to put his boots on and move over to his bedside table, the blonde reached for his mobile phone.

Happy that his boots were properly on his feet, done up tight and shining enough, he scrolled through his contacts and pressed the call button. He only had to wait a few rings before a strong Scottish accent picked up on the other end. Strange really, his brother usually allowed the phone to ring for quite a while or just not pick it up - his brother knew that it wound him up having to stay on the other end of the line, just in case he did actually pick up the phone.

**"Whot ye want Bunny?" **

"Why must you be so hostile even you answer the phone whenever you know it's me and would you kindly refrain from calling me Bunny? Never mind. Are you going to take part in the march in London today?"

There was a short pause and the sound of something ruffling on the other side, which was probably just Scotland checking where he was meant to be today.

**"Aye, that I am. Any reason why ye are asking?"**

"I have an idea and I was wondering if you would like to take part. I will need to inform my boss about it, but I don't think he'll be too fussed about it," England tried to sound nonchalant but couldn't fully hide the hopeful tone in his voice, Scotland had got very good at reading his brother over the years. Others wouldn't have picked up on the tone, but unfortunately for the English nation, his older brother could. Maybe it wasn't unfortunate actually, it did cause the Scotsman to smile rather fondly at his phone - it wasn't often that England got hopeful about something, this must really mean something to the Englishman.

**"Tell me what it is then Bunny, I'm just dying ta hear whot has got me wee brother excited. Ye are usually so stuck up Bunny."**

"I really wish that you would stop calling me that, but thank you. So what do you think if we..." The English nation explained his idea rather enthusiastically down the phone. Scotland waited patiently for his brother to finish, finding that he did actually like this idea.

**"I'm in laddie, ye want me ta tell the others about this? I'm guessing that ye are going ta ask the Commonwealth as well? I can picture some of 'em now."** The Scotsman's voice held humour as he spoke to England. He was actually looking forward to this and helping out his brother organise something. Despite what others thought, all of the UK enjoyed organising events together even though they often had arguments, actually the arguments added to the fun.

"If you don't mind, I would really appreciate that Alistair. If you could get Dylan and Connor to contact the other nations while I sort everything else out that would be very helpful."

** "I dinnae think that I would ask if I minded doing it wee Bunny. I will see ye later on then."**

"Git." England hung up the phone, a big smile on his face as he stared at the screen for a few seconds. Realising that he had a task he needed to accomplish, the blonde quickly glanced at the clock that sat on his chest of draws (makes it so he has to get up to turn the alarm off) to make sure he had enough time to sort this all out. Feeling glad that he usually wakes up long before he has to actually be anywhere, England turned his attention back to his phone and rang his boss.

**"Hello Arthur, is something wrong? If not, could you make this quick I'm quite busy due to the service today."**

"Hello Sir, there is nothing wrong. I have called you to ask for permission to do something at the service today, I ask on behalf of my brothers and the Commonwealth."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, the Prime Minister obviously thinking about what his country could be planning. Usually his country could be very trusted, except from when he's had a bit to drink or has listened to a lot of punk music recently. He wasn't likely though to do anything on Remembrance Day, England took the service very seriously.

**"It's not going to be anything too disruptive is it Arthur? Remember that we do get protesters every now and again and I don't want your actions to make anything worse."**

"No sir, does the media know that we are attending?"

**"They know that you are likely to appear as you do every year, you are still giving a speech correct?"**

"Yes sir, my speech will also cover what I wish to accomplish with this plan. I shall also inform the Queen that I wish to do something, so you don't need to worry."

** "Ok Arthur, I trust you not to do anything stupid. Thank you for letting me know in advance, I'll be getting back to work now. Goodbye Arthur."**

"Goodbye sir."

With that out of the way England quickly rung up the Queen and informed her of his plans. She had no qualms in letting her nation do something, she had grown up around him after all so knew that she could trust him.

Once he got off the phone with the Queen, Arthur started to prepare for what he had planned. The Englishman grinned when he started to receive texts from other countries, all of them willing to take part in the plan.

* * *

The nations mingled in with the hundreds of other people going to take part in the march. The old soldiers recognised the nations as they'd fought alongside them during the war or for them. Most of the countries were largely recognised in London, though none of them were recognised quite as much as England and his brothers.

The blonde nation was completely surrounded by his service men, all of them wishing to shake his hand. England made sure to shake each and every one of their hands and to thank them for their service by name. Even though he was later than usual, there was no shortage of those wanting to meet their nation.

He was glad that he'd decided to wear his WWII uniform rather than his WWI as he was remembered by these people in that uniform rather than the other. He was also happy that he wasn't the only one that was recognised, each and every one of the nations in the Commonwealth were shaking hands with those that recognised them.

Canada was never mistaken for his brother at this event, the boy always looked so proud whenever he partook in the service. Australia and New Zealand were both smiling widely in their uniform from the war. India was being extremely polite to those talking to him, smiling softly.

All of them wore their poppies with pride as they started to move away from the others taking part today. All of the partakers were slightly confused about why the nations were separating themselves from the people.

"Are you not joining us in the march today Mr England?" an elderly man asked, he was from the British Resistance Movement - today was the first time that this society was taking part in the march. It was well known that England, as well as his brothers, took part in the march, often marching with a different society every year.

"Please call me Arthur, to answer your question Ronald, I am taking part today. All the nations present today will be ending the march and I will be giving a speech which is being covered by the media. That way each and every one of you will be shown on television, no one will be forgotten.

"If you would excuse us, we will be getting ready for the march. I would also like to take this time quickly to say thank you to my brothers for coming today as I know they had their own marches in their own countries."

The Englishman saluted his people, even though some of them weren't his citizens he still felt a connection with them all. Like a fire, a round of salutes spread through the crowds, the very sight of them caused the nations to swell with emotions.

Once the people started to prepare for the march, the nations walked off to a secluded area. Thinking ahead, England had asked for permission to use a building for the countries to get ready in.

"So what made you think of this then Mum? I'm not saying I don't like it, I think it's bonzer, just curious."

"Do you want me to hit him Mum?"

"I am actually rather curious as to how you came up with this," Malta interjected.

"You're lucky I still had this stuff at home Eyebrows," Seychelles contributed.

"Let's just get this started with rather that keep asking stupid questions, I have to get back to work after this," Cameroon added from the back somewhere.

"I haven't got that many uniforms Artie, so this is ok right? Surprised I had the fucking thing," Northern Ireland asked as he held up the uniform to his brother, pretty close to his face.

"Connor, please refrain from swearing during the march. We don't really need the world to know that the personification of Northern Ireland has a potty mouth," Wales scolded half-heartedly.

"Yes that's fine luv. Thank you everyone for taking part on such short notice. I came about this idea when I was wondering whether attending in my WWI uniform was a good idea. I wanted to ensure that those lost then wouldn't be forgotten, which then led to this. Now let's get ready shall we."

* * *

Every person that took part in the parade, wearing their poppies with pride, was overwhelmed by the amount of people who'd turned up to support them. All along the stretch were people clapping and cheering. It meant the world to those taking part to know that the people they fought for and their country were supporting them.

The cheering fell silent however when a group of people started to march at the end of the parade. Everyone was conflicted, they felt as though they should be outraged by the people as they looked as though they were mocking what this day stood for. However they all felt as if they knew these people and could trust them.

At the front of the group was a proud looking man who marched as if he had been doing it for centuries. That wasn't the odd thing about him though. This man was wearing a hood that obstructed his face, a tunic that covered a light chainmail vest. Leather knee-high boots, wore over fitted dark green trousers. By his side was a sword, one that looked light but deadly. On his back was a long bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

A group of three other men marched closely behind, one of them looking no older than 15 yet he wore a WWI uniform that looked tailored to him. Despite his youthful face that was covered in light freckles, he looked wiser than most men, his eyes showing that he was one used to war.

The tallest figure wore a tunic as well but made of animal skin, a tartan sash that went round his right shoulder. He wore leather arm guards that took up his forearm, and matching material boots. On his left arm was a round wooden shield and a broad sword was strapped to his back. His face was covered in war paint.

The second tallest wore a chainmail hood and had metal guards up his arms. He wore a green tunic with a red dragon emblazed on the front. He also had white trousers and leather boots. He was a knight out of the heavy armour, that was more suited to fighting using his speed.

Behind the trio was a crowd of different people, all of them marching in different uniforms throughout the ages. Canada was wearing the uniform that he wore when fighting his brother. Australia was wearing his uniform from the Sudan war, his brother was wearing his from the Musket wars.

It was only when England raised his head and took off his hood that the crowd suddenly knew who they were watching. They weren't watching some group of protesters, they were watching the countries. Each of them wore a proud smile on their face and a poppy on their chest, how the people could have mistaken them for protestors, they would never know.

The Queen watched on fondly as her countries, as well as the others, turned their heads to face the memorial as they marched past. A small smile graced her face as she stared to clap. Soon Prince Harry followed his grandmother's example, which led to the other governmental figures. Soon the crowd was clapping hard and cheering for the marching nations.

It was only when they passed where Princes Anne took the salute, did the group meander off and walk to the stage that was set up for England to make his speech.

Arthur broke away from the group of nations that had gathered on the stage, and took to the podium. Emerald eyes looked up from the podium and scanned his surroundings before falling onto the camera trained on him. The Englishman smiled directly into the lens and took a deep breathe.

"Firstly I would like to thank you all for turning up today, or tuning in on your televisions. I would like to apologise also for surprising you all, but if you were told beforehand, then this message may have lost its effect.

"Today is a day where we remember those who have lost their lives for the fighting for others. I am so proud of this country's ability to still remember those that have gone, to remember what happened. I for one will never forget what happened and I still remember all the names of those that are no longer with us.

"I have asked my brothers and members of the Commonwealth to wear a uniform from a time before world war two. I want to make sure that we remember those that have lost their lives in any war that has come to pass and the ones that are still on going.

"Whenever a war takes place, people's lives will be lost on both sides. We nations know better than anyone the damage which is caused by war to a country and its inhabitants. War is sadly something that all of us are built on, but it doesn't mean that it has to be something that we live by now.

"I am not putting down these men and women's efforts which we are remembering today. Even though none of us want a war, sometimes it is necessary. Things need to be stopped when it causes harm to others, but there are only so many non-violent ways you can use to stop a disagreement before it turns deadly.

"I wish, as well as those behind me, that we use this day to remember the effects of war, and use that for the future. None of those behind me completely agree with all of my ideals, yet here they are behind me.

"No one is going to fully agree with someone else, but that doesn't mean that we should fight over the differences. We should focus on the similarities. We are all different from each other, including twins, but that also means we have something in common. Our difference, is something that everyone has, not one person is the same as another.

"So we should learn to focus on the good rather than the bad. Look at today, so many people are gathered here to support others, we are not all here just to remember the effects of something bad. We are here to show that we care about those that have fought and are still fighting to make this world safer for others.

"One day I hope that we can all gather on this day and remember the day that war ceased to exist. I don't think that day will happen any time soon, but it is a day that we can start to work towards.

"One day the two minute silence will not be a time to reflect on the screams and cries of war. But will be a time to remember when all weapons were dropped and the world fell into a peaceful silence. A day  
where nothing needed to be said.

"So thank you all again for attending today. I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and I am looking into the past as well as the future."

The blonde bowed to the camera and walked back into the crowd of nations gathered behind him. Wales offered his brother a drink of water but was quickly pulled into a bundle. With the camera still rolling, the world was able to see people from different countries wearing uniforms of war unite to praise one another.

* * *

It was when the cameras were turned off and the sun had set that the nations gathered around the Cenotaph, all of them still wearing their uniforms.

"Did you have to wear the uniform that you fought against me in you git?"

"Aye, that I did. Did ye have ta wear ye Robin Hood's outfit?"

"You know that brawd loves his bow and jumps at any chance to use it."

"Ace speech Mum."

"Yeah, nice going Eyebrows."

"You know that it is coming up to 11 o'clock eh, you might want to be quiet seeing as we didn't get to do this properly earlier."

The nations fell silent at Canada's words, all of them reflecting on their past. They paid no attention to the cold autumn breeze that stung their fingers and cheeks. They just stayed silent as they reflected for two minuets.

It was after the two minutes had passed that England stepped forward first and laid down his poppy wreath. The others soon followed pursuit, the last person being Zambia. Once they had all been laid, no words were said as none were needed. They all left the memorial in silence, thinking about their pasts and possible futures.

* * *

**There we go**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Tell me what you thought if you want**


End file.
